Dreams
by Azrie
Summary: Can a vampire dream, or do they just remember? What sort of dreams would Seras have in those days that her life—and death, was changed suddenly, completely, and irrevocably? I was always annoyed/disappointed with the bizarre "dreams" in the OVA.


"Dream 01: Subliminal Messages"

**Disclaimer**: I have never, and likely will never own Hellsing, Seras Victoria included. I do have some claim on the idea below and words themselves, of course.

* * *

_"Waking was the most reliable part of a dream, as built into dreams as death is to life. You dream, you wake: you live, you die."  
--Alex Garland_

* * *

There was a sharp, almost burning sensation that coursed through her body—_Pain!_— and Seras Victoria, a young twenty-something police officer, opened her eyes to nothingness. She blinked, and tried opening her eyes again. Finding that nothing changed, she recoiled. "W-what?"

_Oh, a dream.. Am I flying?_

She glanced down to check, now secure in the thought that whatever she found would be an illusion, concocted by her mind—_What a less-than-comforting thought, given my choice in dreams recently_—and found that nothingness had been replaced by an eerily familiar floor of roughly-hewn gray stone, dyed a sinister red by the setting sun. She staggered back, hitting the plain wooden door that was ajar behind her, and stumbled back into the cool air outside. "Cheddar?!" _Breathe, Seras. Cheddar is where you work, after all._

_ It's not surprising I'm dreaming about it, given the amount of hours I've been putting in at work._ She inhaled deeply, wincing at the sharp pain in her chest that action resulted in, and exhaled— trying to regain her calm. _Is it strange to have the same nightmare twice in a row? And where are Eddie and Simon? Oh well, no point in dawdling._

She steeled her resolve, gloved hands tightening around the pistol that had at some point reappeared in her hands, and.. nothing. The building was dark, as the sun was swiftly setting, and the full moon had not yet deemed it time to illuminate the landscape. Even though the building was dark, it was easy to see that there was no priest—horrific monster or otherwise, nor any zombies with glowing eyes, only shadowed wooden pews, in two ordinary rows, one to either side of her. The altar to the front of the church, also wooden, was in perfect condition, dimly lit candles and ornate silver candelabras included. "Huh?" _Very articulate, Seras. Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you to take it easy on the horror novels.. or the more creepy old police reports._

After several minutes of tensely looking around, waiting for those things to jump out at her, she holstered her gun and stepped back, relaxing against the doorway of the church. "How terribly anti-climatic. Still, I should have expected it. The same dream twice in one night is asking for a bit much." _But when did I fall asleep?_ She raked her brain for the memory of getting into bed, curious. _Hopefully I'm not asleep on the job—they already treat me like a child, calling me kitten" all of the time. No need give them the right to start calling me "sleepy kitten."If that's the case, maybe Simon will be nice enough to wake me up before anyone notices._

Seras shook her head, and headed back outside into the night, and down the stairs in front of the church, and into the graveyard. "Might as well take a look around, right? Now that it's harmless?" She grimaced slightly at a phantom pain in her chest, and brought a hand up, prodding the achy spot carefully. "Hm? Did I fall asleep in a strange position?" _That's right, it's where I was shot in that other dream.. How's that for fast healing, huh?_

She glanced up at the night sky, gazing at the full moon in all its unearthly brilliance, above the copse of twisting trees surrounding the church. _What do you know; it is a rather lovely night._ Directing her gaze back to the graveyard surrounding her, she noticed a rather large patch of matted dirt on the path, some of it soaked in a red liquid. _N-no way! Ugh, I take it back. This dream is creepy in a morbid way, too. I can't believe I dreamed about being shot by such a strange person.. I wonder, is this what being dead is like? I can still breathe and move, and.._

Her introspective rant was abruptly interrupted. **_"Police Girl."_ **Seras froze, turning around hesitantly, to face the intruder. "Umm..?" Her bright blue eyes widened when she took in the other speaker, standing directly behind her: impossibly tall, dark, dressed in dark shades of red and black and looking like he walked out of a different century—_It's-a-dream-a-weird-dream-it's-a-dream-a-dream-dream-dream.._

**_"How does it feel to be dead, Police Girl?"_** Alucard grinned, revealing his impossibly sharp fangs. The girl was definitely amusing; keeping her around should prove interesting. **_"It was your decision."_ ** He pointed out to the befuddled girl, still grinning.

"Eh?" Seras blinked, trying to process what was being said. Alucard leaned closer to her, chuckling darkly, **_"By the way, Police Girl. Wake up."_** Seras had no choice but to scream, so she did exactly that, and lunged up and out from under her covers, gasping for breath. "Wh-What?!" The room she opened her eyes to was not the small but comfortable apartment she lived in. Stone walls, and ornate wooden furniture; a comfortable room, suitable as a guest room of a manor, instead of the cheery light blue walls and sparsely decorated room she'd been expecting. _Where am I?_ _It was a dream, right? _She glanced down, noting the unfamiliar blue pajamas she was dressed in, and hesitantly lifted the top, checking for injuries. _Nothing_. She sighed in relief and lowered the hemline. And promptly took notice of the sinister-looking figure sitting on the bed she'd been sleeping in. She recoiled, screaming even louder this time.

"Police girl. How does it feel to be a vampire?" Seras blinked, and reached for the hand mirror she'd noticed beside the bed earlier, inspecting herself. _Reflection? Check. Ash blonde hair? A bit ruffled, but nothing odd there. Check. Blue eyes? Check. Adorable smile? Oh._ She had fangs—small, and barely noticeable, but they were there. Seras took another deep breath, not sure if she was trying to calm herself down or preparing to scream again. _It wasn't a dream._

Fin.

* * *

Another idea, though this one might evolve into an series of vaguely linked chapters instead of being a standalone drabble— there were, after all, quite a few bizarre hallucinations that Seras had in the OVA. And I'd like to think she'd have quite a few dreams while trying to figure out her place in Hellsing Organization. Feel free to let me know if you want me to cajole my muse for more. She's being picky and stubborn, which is understandable, given the limited amount of time I have to write nowadays._  
_


End file.
